elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ancient Dragon (Skyrim)
This page probably should not be locked. I have noticed an increase in the amount of locked pages, and frankly, most of them (close to 90%) should NOT be locked. Just looking at a glance on this page, for example, I see two typos. Certainly not a big deal, but it's annoying, and something that should be fixed when encountered. Locking the pages prevents non-admin editors (such as myself) from fixing such things. Please acknowledge, and potentially unlock this page and many others. Koreticus (talk) 02:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::As a community, we decided to lock most of the dragon pages, simply because they are high traffic and a large portion of the edits made to them are unproductive or undesirable. You're more than welcome to point out which errors need fixing. Most of use follow these articles and find out when edit requests are made, rather swiftly. -- 02:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood. I still think, however, that most of the other locked pages shouldn't be locked. I kind of defeats the whole purpose of Wiki if you don't allow ordinary users to fix the pages. Koreticus (talk) 00:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Not that anyone will ever read this but... Dayvid is both right and wrong. I can understand locking main page or even some of the most high traffic pages but locking them as a prevention is absurd and is one of the first things admins are advised NOT to do, its a last resort tool. Admins are just like regular users with a little wider array of tools and abusing some of them is very, horribly wrong. I know, I am an admin on one wiki. Admins should feel like and be referred to more like an older colleague with a little more experience and not like your boss. ::I also encountered a page totally locked: Dragons (Skyrim). Good luck with such a policy: "I'll lock it in case some random will break it". Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 05:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Agreed. I brought this up to someone just the other day. Most locked pages have many errors anyways, and the admins don't ever feel the need to fix them. I have 35k edits on another wiki, and I can say with certainty that locking was very rare and temporary, despite only having a bit less activity than this wiki. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Triva The trivia on this page is completely useless. It is basic gameplay advice not unique to the Ancient Dragon, or even Dragons in genereal. Really any stantment that starts with "As with all/every" shouldn't be trivia. Banish this nonsense to the outer realms! Zelron Harbinger of the end times 22:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) : Done! Can't believe that was a locked page, too. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] Levels It is not true that a pg can find ancient dragon after level 29. I find at level 20 the dragon Vuljotnaak.